Twisted Twilight
by Cullen's Love-x
Summary: Edward is the human & Bella is the Vampire.Edward lives with Renee & Phil, until something goes horriably wrong.He is forced with is own will to live with Charlie and his 4 adopted siblings, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie,& Emmette.But they each start to "leave"?
1. Chapter 1

A terrorizing scream filled my ears just as I came out of the scorching sun of a beautiful dry Phoenix day, into my bungalow. And of course it had to be coming directly from my bedroom. I shut the door and frantically ran, as the bawling continued; my expression was as if someone was chocking me. I reached my door and in the corner was Phil, twisting, twitching, yelling, and his piercing stare was almost deathly. Inside I was panicking but outside was portraying shock and calmness. I tried to yell out to Renee but my voice wouldn't work. My stepfather had just let one more blood curdling scream... and Renee was sobbing by my side. Her usually happy stained face was pinched and rosy. I'd caught her before she was falling to the ground. All I could manage to force out of my aching voice box was words of comfort. Renee had just lost the love of her life.

A smell of rust and salt started to turn my stomach so I covered my nose carefully, and without dropping now fainted Renee. I glanced at the pale neck of Phil and realized the gushing blood that was spilling out ... Was there life still in him that gave him a chance? I quickly rested Renee on my bed and tried to remember first aid for a ... well a seizure? But before I even got to the body, in a matter of seconds, a glowing flash broke through my window, snatched up the body and somehow gracefully jumped back out into the now clouded humid day. Not having a clue what to think. I blanked my head and absently called the ambulance.

**********************************************************************************************

3 days later Renee wakes up.

"NOO PHIL!" she screamed sitting up in that ever sort of rampage she could manage in a hospital bed.

Guessing that my eyes looked blank with any particular emotion I replied " I'm sorry mom he's dead. They found a wrench where he dropped down and suspect he had been electrocuted while trying to fix my television. Apparently he clipped a wrong wire."

"D-d-dead-d?" she barely chocked out.

I could feel a lump of tears in my throat like a golf ball but I wouldn't break down like this in front of her. She needed me to stay strong and let her do the sobbing. I would be the shoulder she leaned on. For as long as my weak soul could handle. "Yes.. I'm beyond sorry,"

" Oh Edward!" She cried throwing her arms over me.

We lay like that for what seemed like days. Never speaking to try and comfort each other. Just silence, other than her sniffles and chocking sobs.

My gruff voice was mumbling, I hated being the one to break the time that lasted quiet. It was better than explaining, or answering things but we had to do something. Life wasn't over for us. " What are we going to do ?"

Renee's energy slowly came back from its long journey out to sea as she sat up and scraped her sweat combed bangs from her wrinkled forehead. " Edward, I loved him very much, I need to go to his family and hold a memorial service of some sort."

My body stiffened and she knew it. I couldn't stand anything that wasn't explainable and sad. Otherwise a definition of funerals. " Yes **you** should do that. Mom you know I won't be able to handle that. And what about school?"

She nodded in upstanding. She wouldn't be in the mood for stating her opinion for a while.

" Okay I will. Phil's family were always so nice to me anyway. They'll help me through this. But what will you do ?"

The first image into my mind as soon as that question processed in my brain was Jasper. One of my four adopted siblings who stayed with Charlie, my biological father, in Forks Washington.

" I could take a use a visit to my long lost other half." I suggested a little too enthuastically.

" Right ; Okay we'll book your flight for Monday, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to come back here, so be prepared to pay a long visit." She replied.

" Thanks." I passionately told her.

Three days later I was on a plane blasting my music too block out as much as possible. I tried to think of seeing Jasper again. When we were in our teens he always had this weird way of sending out vibes of happiness to cheer me up anytime.

Hold on Forks. Here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

_A dark never-ending path was all that was in sight. My tall muscular build twists and twitches every way possible, as I tried as hard as I could to fight the compressed air of my surroundings to the end of the path where millimetres of sunlight floated. Easy enough to get, but I was holding myself back a little. I was telling myself it was impossible. Suddenly my good nature attitude disappeared and I was holding a wrench, shocking, spine refracting pain over came me and I was free of all cares. I sprinted to the patch of luminance and it caught me first. It clenched my throat..._

I woke myself up in a cold sweat and looked over to the clock. 5:30 am. Great, 2 more hours of nightmares. My breathing uneven, I felt tense. That dream just seemed too reverent to everything happening. Too tired to contradict this, I collapsed back onto my bed and fell asleep instantly.

************************************************************

The morning went past in a blur. I visited Renee in the hospital before going to the air port and the next thing I knew I was here sitting on an uncomfortable, rocky mountain, plane chair. An average teen, with average crap going on in his life, and blocking out as much as I could with, not so average music. I'm a classical kind of guy, Debussy- Clair De Lune to be exact. In Phoenix I was also average. Not too many friends to hang with. I didn't really want any and I was a pale freak, who wouldn't try to avoid? My only loves ever in my life were truly music and Renee. And NO I'm not a "mommas" boy; I just really respect her for everything she's done for me. So girlfriends only happened twice (and I was second choice...) Thinking about my boring life actually brought me to think that it might get better Forks! But before letting any hope enter my thoughts I shut that notion out. How could my life become more exciting in a place with a population of around 2000 people? I also don't really fancy dark, dreary, clouds and constant downpour. Ha. Forks... fun? Amusing.

The plane started to shake and I awoke from a dreamless sleep. I sat up in a jump and looked all around me, to my right directly were a couple. A very happy, content, and unbelievably gorgeous couple. The woman had a stunning, and welcoming smile, hazelnut brown, silky, wavy and perfect hair, and her skin was paler than mine and was marble like. The man sitting next to her, I'm guessing was her husband. Both looked barely over 23. The man had golden blonde hair that and was also perfect. I bet they both had somewhere important to be. People who looked that gorgeous must have a life worth something. Suddenly the woman caught my stare with glaring honey golden eyes. She whispered something to the man and he also glared at me through golden eyes. They held my gaze hypnotically for what seem like minutes but was only about 5 seconds. Finally the women spoke. A soft tone escaping her lips. "Excuse me but can I ask what your name is young man?"

Was she talking to me? Was her velvet voiced question actually directed toward me? I glanced around and realized that it was. "I'm, uhh Edward Swan." I replied quietly.

She heard me and smiled. "I'm Esme and this is Carlise. I was wondering, are you going to Forks Washington?"

Another question? "Yes I am." was all I could let my voice tell her. I would have probably tried to make conversation with her only Carlisle almost couldn't find a smile unlike his wife. His behaviour was almost repelling but alluring at the same time. Then De-ja-vu swept over me. The same feeling I had in that strange dream ... But I didn't want to have conflict with myself over a silly dream. And luckily Esme broke into my thoughts.

"So are we. Carlisle here says your Chief Swan's son right? We're acquainted with him ourselves."

I nodded in agreement and rudely shoved my ear phones back into my ears. I closed my eyes and inside started to freak out! Forks? They were also going to Forks? Whoa. And acquainted with Charlie?

As I drifted into another nap, I had a feeling my trip to Forks was going to be surprising...

*******************************************************************************************************************

My sleep was interrupted by an announcement that we were landed. Not enthuastic at all I got off the plane and hauled my hood over my head and messy bronze hair. I went and got my bags and followed unusually quiet Charlie to the police cruiser. Sure we hugged when I had reached him in the airport, but he seemed a little shaken. On the way to his house I tried to make conversation by filling him in on the Phil situation. I also mentioned Jasper and how I wanted to see him as soon as possible.

"Yeah so ... I can't wait to see Jasper dad, I feel a little weirded out about the whole Phil thing. He always helps me through this stuff."

Charlie's thick black eye brows creased in worry, his chocolate eyes hurt and they glistened with tears. "I forgot to mention... Edward... J-jasper, he's been missing for 3 days. Don't be mad but I was happy when your mom called to tell me that you wanted to come here for a while because I figured that you would be able to help Alice, who was very close to him, Emmett, and Rosalie through this situation..."

The car stopped. After hearing that from Charlie I didn`t want him to see me in this much rage that I felt growing within me. When did I get such a temper? I got out of the car and slammed the door. What was Charlie thinking, me helping them through this? I'm the one who wanted help! I angrily rushed to the house and also slammed that door when I got in. I then stopped in my tracks and peered around at the curious eyes staring at me. Wondering. Alice, always the braver one, asked her question out loud.

"Oh Hi Edward! We've been expecting you ... Did you hear about Jasper?" Alice was her quirky self.

"YES Alice I heard. About five seconds ago! How can you act so alive when he could be dead?!" I was yelling. I didn't usually yell at her. But today wasn't usually and Jasper wasn't here. How could someone not yell?

Emmett was about to stick up for his hurt little sister but then the phone made all our heads turn and made us all gasp. RING RING RING!


End file.
